Shinju's Boarding School for Juvenile Delinquents
by 91st-daydreamer
Summary: After getting into a reckless accident between the Dragon4 and the 4BE, the two most-wanted gangs of Tokyo, they were all sent to the highest, most popular school for “people like them”. It being a co-ed school, who knows what, will happen! InuKag.


**AN/** Yay! My first InuKag story! Okay, another experiment story just like my _Love and Pain.. That's Life_ story. I'm just testing it out to see if people like it or not.

* * *

**Shinju's Boarding School for Juvenile Delinquents**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Kagome stubbornly climbed onto the bus, after a few … _persuasions_ … from well-trained bodyguards; that lead to the worst place on Earth … well, according to her anyway: Shinju's Boarding School for Juvenile Delinquents. It was said that the school was rich, yet has the strictest teachers. It has co-ed dorms, meaning that she has a 50/50 chance in sharing a dorm with a guy that she would probably hate for the rest of her life. But the good thing, the school would let you fight with anyone there, as long as you don't damage the school in any way possible. Heh, see how concerned they are?

She walked down the aisle of the bus and looked for a seat. Finally finding one at the back of the bus, she settled herself on the seat and placed her things on the metal rack that hung on top of her. She turned to look out the window, annoyance clearly etched on her face. She glared at the top of the long driveway that lead to her family manor, where her mom stood, along with the bodyguards she fought with a few moments ago; holding an icepack over their bruises and scratches, or being helped by one of the manor's maids. Her mom still stood on the driveway, waving goodbye with a smile that said "I'm-only-doing-this-for-your-own-good". Kagome wanted to flash her middle finger badly, and yes she would actually do that, but decided against it.

How, would you ask, did she get into a situation like this? Well, before I go off and tell you what happened the day before today, I'll tell you a little about her and her friends first.

Kagome is 16-years-old, and the biggest punk Elements High, her former high school, has ever had. Her family is the second richest in the whole world, since her dad, Kuro Higurashi, owned many business companies of all sorts, along with her mom, Sakura Higurashi, who was the world's top and best interior designer. Kagome was to inherit a few of her father's companies and work along her parents' footsteps … BUT, that won't be happening for a LONG time.

She has been to jail too many times, that at some times, when she gets caught for doing something wrong, she would just hold out her wrists with a smirk on her face, waiting to be cuffed and taken away. She had memorized every police officer in the station and even got to know some of them. Eventually, her parents bails her out, brings her home with angry looks, lectures her for hours; during at which they would stop because of interruptions with their cell phones ringing including Kagome's, and distracts her parents for a mere hour or two. When they finally get off the phone, they completely forget about the situation at hand, and Kagome takes the "liberty" to lie to her parents and tell them that they were either going to give her a raise on her allowance, which by now had raised to over 5000 a week, or they were going to buy a new top-of-the-line bike, which, by the way, she has over 50 of them, some of them just sitting in her personal garage underground, eating up dust. So in other words … Kagome is spoiled; VERY spoiled.

Her friends weren't that different from her. Her closest and best friend since birth, Sango Taijiya, was also known as Kagome's punk-in-crime partner. Her father and mother worked along side with each other and merged with Kagome's family businesses. So … long story short, Kagome and Sango are stuck together until the world comes to an end because of their maniacal attitudes and behaviors.

Sango is also 16-years-old, but a few months older than Kagome. It would be her birthday next week too. Just like Kagome, she has been to jail countless times, because she would normally be with Kagome and their "little, innocent" schemes, which worked every time, but would always get caught. Sometimes, they wouldn't even bother to run and hide. They would just wait because sooner or later, the cops would go to them first if anything bad happens around Tokyo.

Rin, the third girl to be in their crime-infested "gang", is 15-years-old and lives with the Matsumoto family. She is the youngest out of the group. She is the calm type, but when she gets angry, I would suggest that it's best if you run for life … and I'm not joking either. Being in the gang, she has been jail only a few times. Surprisingly enough, Rin is the only one in their gang who could make a clean get-away; ALWAYS.

Ayame Kurori, the last member of the gang. She is 16-years-old and is about a week younger than Sango. Her mother works with Kagome's mom in interior designing, wile her dad worked with Rin's dad in the military as top Sergeant Generals. She has been to jail only a couple of times, unlike Kagome and Sango.

So to put it in the simplest way possible, here's the short summary of these lovely, young ladies:

1. Name: **Kagome Higurashi  
**Age: **16  
**Former School: **Elements High  
**Gang: **Leader of the Dragon4  
**Jail Experience: **HIGHLY EXPERIENCED  
**Enemies: **4BE  
**Other: **Top Motorcyclist Racer in the World, Master Kick-Boxer, Black-Belt Martial Arts Master**

2. Name: **Sango Taijiya  
**Age: **16  
**Former School: **Elements High  
**Gang: **Dragon4  
**Jail Experience: **HIGHLY EXPERIENCED  
**Enemies: **4BE  
**Other: **Top Motorcyclist Racer in the World **(2nd place after Kagome Higurashi), **Master Kick-Boxer, Black-Belt Martial Arts Master  
**

3. Name: **Rin Matsumoto  
**Age: **15  
**Former School: **Elements High  
**Gang: **Dragon4  
**Jail Experience: **Very Low Experience  
**Enemies: **4BE  
**Other: **Youngest Fashion Designer in the World, Black-Belt Martial Arts Master**

4. Name: **Ayame Kurori  
**Age: **16  
**Former School: **Elements High  
**Gang: **Dragon4  
**Jail Experience: **Low Experience  
**Enemies: **4BE  
**Other: **Expertise in any kind of weapon, Black-Belt Martial Arts Master**

Yepp … that's the gang alright. Now, you must be wondering about the "Enemies" part. Yes, they have "enemies". Thus introduces the 4BE, also known as 4BlackEagles:

**Inuyasha Taisho**; 17-year-old and the leader of the 4BE. He is known for his rebellious side and never showed any mercy when it came to fighting.

**Miroku Houshi**; 17-years-old as well and is Inuyasha's "sidekick". Known for his perverted-ness and numerous restraining orders, he is the best friend of Inuyasha since … probably since they were born. Miroku was an orphan when he was left in front of the Taisho manor, where he was adopted as Inuyasha's cousin.

**Kouga Ookami**; 18-years-old and the "enemy" of Inuyasha. Even though they are in the same gang, that doesn't stop them fro fighting each other. Kouga understands Inuyasha though, and gives Inuyasha when he needs it most, and almost acts like an older brother to him. He is also the Heir to the Ookami Demon Clan and throne. Also Sesshoumaru's best friend, his family was slaughtered when he was young and now lives in the Taisho Manor as well.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho**; 18-years-old and the eldest of the gang, he is the older brother of Inuyasha. He is the quiet, cold-hearted and mostly kept to himself, besides Kouga. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hates each other… and I mean HATE each other; A LOT. They get into the most dangerous fights, which most of the time, Inuyasha ends up in the hospital. Sesshoumaru is probably the strongest and fastest fighter, let alone wisest. But deep down, they look after one another, no matter what. Since Inuyasha is a half-demon, at worst times, he turns demon all the way, and the only one who could tame him was Sesshoumaru, ever since he was born. In Elements High, people refer to him as the strongest, wisest, hottest, and smartest student. The only reason he gets into trouble is because he is in the 4BE Gang.

Hoooo-wie. There it is … the 4BE Gang.

Of course, the entire school has heard of the Dragon4 and the 4BE. They were both known for their trouble-making ways, bad mouths, etc; you get the point.

Now, back to the story. Well, it started off with a pretty good morning, in my opinion at least, until she arrived to school.

* * *

**AN/** Kays, please tell me what you guys think. To continue or not to continue? As usual, flames welcome and so are your ideas. Thanks!


End file.
